


Когда ты здесь

by shtro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirror Sex, Non-Linear Narrative, arisasa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtro/pseuds/shtro
Summary: Хайсе теряет себя, но Арима не хочет терять Хайсе.





	Когда ты здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papugaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/gifts).

> Текст на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6761282 
> 
> Отосан — «папа» по-японски.

В пятницу вечером лифт оказался забит под завязку, и Арима пожалел о том, что не догадался свернуть к лестницам. Обычно он уходил с работы слишком поздно, а приходил по-разному — иногда раньше, но чаще позже восьми, и привык к простору коридоров и лифтов, к необязывающим формальным приветствиям. Теперь, неожиданно для самого себя, он вспомнил, как это неуютно — находиться среди людей. Со всех сторон раздавались пожелания ему хороших выходных, и он всем кивал (хотя поворачиваться, чтобы взглянуть на каждого, было неудобно, а из тех, кого он мог видеть, он никого не узнавал даже в лицо), а потом воздух зазвенел молчанием и гулом тросов, и перешептывание за его спиной было невозможно разделить на слова — только свист шипящих звуков на выдохе.

Мраморный холл на первом этаже встретил его прохладой, будто из лифта он вышел прямиком на улицу: на прошлой неделе осень вступила в свои промозглые права. Арима посторонился с пути тех, кто стягивался к гардеробу, — все из-за того же ненормированного графика сам он привык раздеваться в кабинете и теперь расправлял перекинутое через руку пальто, — и поискал взглядом Хайсе, поверх шума чужих лиц. Почти сразу он увидел его: Хайсе стоял у стены с зеркалами, где было меньше людей, и рассматривал что-то в своих ладонях, склонив голову. Он уже оделся и был готов к выходу, только шарф висел на его шее длинным и незавязанным; и весь он был какой-то маленький и задумчивый, и никто не хлопал его по спине, чтобы пожелать хороших выходных перед тем, как выскочить за дверь. Подойдя ближе, Арима понял, что он гладит листья большого напольного цветка — такие стояли по всему холлу.

Их разделяло не больше двадцати шагов, когда Хайсе поднял голову и посмотрел на свое отражение то ли с просьбой, то ли со страхом — посмотрел нерешительно, даже украдкой, и Арима не успел разобрать, что означало это выражение, но оно ему не понравилось. А потом Хайсе вздрогнул, перевел взгляд вправо — на него, и замер в ожидании, когда он подойдет и остановится за его спиной: так они стояли еще мгновение, еще один вдох в унисон, и оба смотрели друг на друга, но на самом деле в зеркало, и Хайсе улыбался ему маленькой улыбкой, не предназначенной для чужих глаз.

— Пойдем? — обратился к нему Арима, не изменяя привычного рабочего тона, а сам подумал, до чего же с ними все очевидно, наверняка очевидно — для всех. Он соблюдал с Хайсе вежливую дистанцию, не опускал ладонь на его плечо и не касался его руки своей (впрочем, раньше, когда Хайсе бывал в приподнятом настроении, он любил захватить палец Аримы в свою ладонь, пока никто не видел, и задержаться так на пару секунд, через одно прикосновение делясь с ним своим желанием и нежностью); он не делал Хайсе поблажек и не говорил о нем ничего такого, что не мог бы сказать о любом другом талантливом подопечном, их расписания почти никогда не совпадали, а если они и покидали Управление вместе — чаще всего, в обед, — то делали это спокойно и без излишней, наталкивающей на подозрения скрытности; и все же Арима всегда понимал, без особых сожалений по этому поводу, что коллеги о них догадываются, что обсуждают их. В такие вечера, как сегодня, — заранее условленные, заряженные ожиданием, — сам воздух, казалось, загустевал между ними, и если кто-то, оказавшись рядом, тоже мог это почувствовать — пусть так; это были лучшие вечера, слишком редкие, значащие слишком много.

— Пойдем, — повторил за ним Хайсе и выпустил листья цветка, и пока он поворачивался к нему, Арима успел заметить на мясистой зеленой поверхности следы ногтей, глубокие истерзанные борозды. Они направились к выходу, шагая рядом, соприкасаясь рукавами. Хайсе тихонько вытирал пальцы о шарф.

В те стылые ноябрьские ночи Хайсе вжимался в него так тесно, чтобы не было видно лица, и прерывал зрительный контакт на полумысли. Обнимал себя руками в защитном отгораживающем жесте, покрывался мурашками, говорил — холодно, говорил — отведи меня в постель, мимо разговоров и одолженных у вчерашнего дня улыбок. Его пальцы действительно были холодными, когда он принимал из рук Аримы одеяло, быстрое нарочное касание. Сколько неестественности, изломанной грации было в его движениях, когда он раздевался сам, с полу-смущенным, полу-отстраненным видом, с каким раздевают постороннего человека из необходимости, не желания. Он спешил нырнуть в постель и там, кажется, расслаблялся, откидывал голову на подушку — росчерки белого и черного в беспорядке, — протяжно выдыхал, не как после утомительного дня, но как после неприятного разговора, и Арима оставил бы его лежать вот так, в покое, но тогда Хайсе сам тянулся к нему, оплетал руками и ногами, и одеялом поверх. Привычно подставлял шею, привычно впускал его внутрь, глубоко. Такой горячий внутри. Хайсе. Хайсе.

Он не отзывался, только перебирал его волосы и беззвучно выводил губами одному ему известные мантры. Глаза его оставались закрытыми.

В ленивой свободе выходных дней часы теряют всякое значение. Медленно меняет оттенки небо за окном: с постели не видно домов напротив, только широкое полотно перьевой синевы, красного заката, беззвездной ночи.

Эти короткие передышки вневременья, тягучие, размывающие проторенные дорожки сознания, которое привыкло мыслить категориями истекающих дней, давнего отсчета от конца, заранее известного и определенного — определяющего все остальное. Казалось немыслимым, что это тиканье может стихнуть, что существует что-то помимо него… Но Хайсе целовал его в глаза, которые устали видеть, и на молочных простынях, согретых его теплом, давал Ариме то, чего никто другой не смог дать ему прежде, — не так исцеляюще, не так всеобъемлюще. Раскрытые губы, быстрый любопытный язык: Хайсе целовался так же, как любил его — с жадностью отдавая; а Ариме казалось, будто комната становилась больше, полной воздуха, сладкого на вкус, и его усталые глаза не хотели закрываться, но впервые за долгое время смотреть, смотреть. Словно виньетка, обступающая его зрение, расширялась и съеживалась по углам — так много Хайсе было перед ним, вокруг него, повсюду; жар его тела, принимающий и прощающий, чуткие пальцы на щеке, голос, зовущий его имя так, как произносят молитву. Свободно и нежно присваивал он его душу, а Арима плавил из него что-то исключительно свое, принадлежащее ему каждым дрожащим вдохом, каждым подгибающимся пальцем, и если бы он остановился хоть на секунду, Хайсе умолял бы его продолжать — _ты убьешь меня, если остановишься._

…Купаясь в вызревшей апрельской теплоте, Хайсе лежал нагой, мерцающий, и рассеяно гладил себя пальцами по ребрам. Вечер пропах цветением — в стороне от раскрытого окна цвела слива, так нелепо поздно и неумолимо стремительно; вот почему воздух был сладким на вкус. Цвела ли она в прошлом году?.. Арима не мог вспомнить. Он едва ли замечал, что дерево вообще росло за окном.

— Словно ты раз за разом возвращаешь меня к себе… — пробормотал Хайсе так, будто говорил сам с собой. Потом повернулся к Ариме, посмотрел на него прямо и серьезно. — Ко мне, то есть.

Он говорил без тени застенчивости, совсем не похожий на того Хайсе Сасаки, каким его знали все прочие, — Хайсе настоящий, оголенный, _его Хайсе._ Одну ногу он согнул в колене, и Арима видел, как его собственное семя блестит на внутренней стороне бедра.

— Почему так?.. Почему это так важно? Секс и…

Он все же замялся — в поиске правильных значений. Арима притянул его к себе, поцеловал глубоко, внимательно — не для того, чтобы заставить замолчать, но чтобы без слов, с которыми тоже нередко терялся за пределами повседневной беседы, показать ему: я понимаю тебя, ты не должен объяснять и искать объяснений. Одним из многих удивительных чудес, подаренных ему Хайсе, было это понимание. Потому ли, что они любили одинаковые книги, были связаны на некой глубинной частоте или Арима воссоздал его заново по своему подобию… Он понимал его больше, чем сам Хайсе понимал себя, и даже в тишине, гудящей всем наболевшим и не облеченным в слова, держал его душу в ладони, слушал пульсации и знал все ее смыслы, сам вдыхал эти смыслы в нее.

— Не даешь мне забыть, — прошептал Хайсе, не отстраняясь, слишком личное признание стекло по его губам в губы Аримы, и он запечатал их тайну еще одним поцелуем. Они долго лежали вот так, пока ветер за окном набирал силу и поднимал запоздалое цветение в воздух; Арима держал его крепко, целовал подушечки робко предложенных пальцев — как ответ на самый важный для Хайсе вопрос, обещание, давать которое он не имел права.

…Когда лепестки стали падать на подоконник, а срываясь с него — и на пол, Хайсе с тихой улыбкой закрыл окно.

Когда первые капли ударили по карнизу, Хайсе задернул шторы.

— Шумно.

Арима молча кивнул. Он заканчивал работу с бумагами, и глаза пульсировали, как нарыв. Собрав примелькавшиеся белые листы в папку, он снял очки и коснулся закрытых век пальцами.

— Болят? — осторожно спросил Хайсе с дивана. Весь вечер он просидел там с книгой: сосредоточенное лицо, карандаш заложен за ухо. Ноги он поджал под себя, и белая пятка трогательно выглядывала из-под пледа. Арима покачал головой и надел очки. Хайсе смотрел на него исподлобья, так, словно готов был в любую секунду вернуться к чтению — зажатая между пальцев страница подрагивала в ожидании, когда ее перелистнут, — но Арима знал, как чутко он подмечал все важное. Даже сейчас — Хайсе не подошел к нему, как сделал бы раньше, не сел на его колени, не обхватил лицо ладонями, чтобы смотреть с грустью и голодом, но от него не укрылся этот небольшой жест, и он не мог не спросить, звонкая нотка беспокойства в голосе. Арима щелкнул пультом, выключая верхний свет, и поднялся из-за стола.

Диван был согрет теплом Хайсе и золотистым светом торшера — маленький уютный остров в океане ночи и дождя. Когда Арима устроился рядом и потянул из его пальцев книгу, Хайсе на секунду замялся, покраснел, но все же разжал пальцы. На раскрытой странице, подчеркнутое карандашом, Арима прочитал: «Надо, чтобы ты сжег себя в своем собственном пламени: как же мог бы ты обновиться, не сделавшись сперва пеплом!» Непреходящий совет для атлантов умирающего мира, будущих королей прошлого; Арима помнил, как сам читал эти строки в те времена, когда сосредотачивать взгляд на чем-либо дольше пяти минут казалось обычным делом, и Это забрасывала его рекомендациями, выверенными на лепку из него чего-то ей самой подобного, — в их реальности, где один год стоил трех, это было немыслимо давно. Видеть Хайсе с этой книгой сейчас было почти иронично, но Арима забыл улыбнуться. Он отложил книгу в сторону. Хайсе все еще смущенно уткнулся носом в его плечо.

— Как твое состояние? — спросил Арима, вытаскивая карандаш из его растрепанных еще дневным ветром волос. Хайсе предсказуемо напрягся, но попытался скрыть это, задумчиво и методично выписывая по его ноге пальцем какие-то круги. Сквозь тонкую ткань джемпера Арима чувствовал тепло его тела и легкое волнение в нем.

— Так же, — тихо ответил Хайсе. Он не любил говорить об этом, всегда выстраивал оборону из уклончивых ответов, отвлекающих маневров, из неловкости, глупости, нежности — вот и сейчас придвинулся и стал водить носом по шее, — но Арима молча ждал, и, со вздохом отстранившись, Хайсе добавил: — Он не хочет, чтобы я был… здесь.

«Здесь» — это «с тобой», но Хайсе никогда не хватило бы духу сказать такое; кроме того, с недавних пор он стал путаться в обращениях к нему, потому что безопасное «Арима-сан», выручавшее на людях, в нейтральных водах, звучало тяжело и отчужденно в этих стенах, которые привыкли отражать совсем другие слова, — новый, ломкий Хайсе не мог найти в себе что-то, чего ему хватало раньше, чтобы называть его по имени, и теперь не только избегал обращений, но и вовсе старался говорить меньше, безличнее; перед каждым ответом он перебирал слова как бусины на четках, холодные и полые. Арима всматривался в его лицо, в тени под опущенными ресницами. Хайсе выглядел донельзя несчастным и во всем лично виноватым, и он коснулся его жаркой щеки.

— А чего хочешь ты, Хайсе?

Но Хайсе лишь передернул плечами и чуть подался вперед, приглашая его прикосновения — ладонь на шее, подбородке, губах. Тени на его лице плавно перетекали одна в другую, пока он крутил головой и старался по-своему поймать и прочувствовать каждую ласку, все так же не поднимая взгляда. Арима мог слышать переполняющие его мысли, как шум дождя за задернутой шторой. Он никогда не произнесет их вслух, он будет неловко улыбаться, и бояться собственного отражения, и вздрагивать от неожиданного касания, и наивно думать, что Арима не знает. Не понимает, каково это — когда свое тело кажется чужим, когда ты не принадлежишь себе и уже не знаешь, имеешь ли право искать утешение и радость, имеешь ли право чего-то желать.

Хайсе мелко дрожал, пока он целовал его — висок, скулу, горло под самым кадыком, где трепетно пульсировало все запертое и отброшенное. Льнущей потребностью, привычной правильностью, Хайсе стремился к нему всем своим существом, но его сердце заходилось, дыхание сбивалось, а движения урезались вдвое до стыдливых полутонов. _Чего ты хочешь, Хайсе?_ Он опустил ладонь на бедро Аримы, рядом с ширинкой, легонько царапая ногтями ткань домашних штанов. Поцеловал в щеку — сдержанное сухое касание, затем еще раз, ближе к губам. Хайсе просил забрать эту ответственность с его плеч, продолжить самому, подчинить его. Не заставлять признавать то, что еще недавно служило поводом улыбнуться вдруг совсем по-особенному, чтобы только Арима смог понять: сокровенное пламя, которое он носил в себе радостно и свободно.

Арима умел быть милосердным.

Он уложил его на спину, успокаивающе поглаживая, прочертил губами от шеи до плеча. Хайсе в его руках был податливым, позволял ему раздевать себя — пуговицы легко выскальзывали из петель его любимой длинной рубашки, застиранной и домашней, пропитанной его запахом, и сладостью, и дрожью, — позволял целовать по груди и ниже, вслед за движением пальцев. Медленно, он любил начинать медленно и ласково; он мог стать жестче потом — но не обязательно. Любить Хайсе стало подобно хождению по ледяной корочке — растопить, не сломать, — и Арима согревал его, ни на секунду не выпуская из рук, потому что Хайсе было нужно именно так. Когда он расстегнул последнюю пуговицу и развел полы рубашки в стороны, Хайсе потянулся назад, к торшеру, чтобы выключить свет: Арима перехватил его руку, и он охнул тихо и испуганно, словно его застали с поличным.

— Я хочу видеть тебя.

Вниз по груди, животу, языком по выпуклой розовой полосе, натертой резинкой штанов. Отвыкший от такой оголенности Хайсе то и дело невольно вздрагивал, как от щекотки, и его ладони оставляли на гладкой обивке влажные нервные следы, но он сам приподнял бедра, помогая стянуть с себя штаны вместе с бельем, и из-под полуопущенных век смотрел, как раздевался Арима, — чтобы отвести взгляд на секунду позже обычного, а потом развести ноги послушно и даже поспешно. Смазка в ящике стола, холодный воздух по голой коже, быстрый поцелуй под коленкой. Хайсе тихо и протяжно застонал, когда Арима взял его в рот; запутался пальцами в его волосах, не пытаясь ни сжать, ни направить. Его тело отзывалось на ласку, но взгляд рассеянно блуждал по потолку, и свободной рукой он цеплялся за сползающий плед так, словно в нем искал точку опоры, кусочек материальной реальности, на котором можно сосредоточиться и удержаться, и даже когда Арима начал растягивать его, он будто бы и не заметил, только продолжил невпопад постанывать на одной монотонной ноте. Когда Арима наконец поднялся, когда вошел в него, Хайсе ухватился за его плечи и уткнулся лбом в шею, на благодарном дрожащем выдохе принимая эту возможность спрятаться. Он насаживался старательно, с механическим усердием преследуя что-то ускользающее, что было таким отчетливым еще вчера, и в этой чувственной пустоте его тело кричало только о том, как сильно он этого хотел. Еще глубже, еще ближе. Хайсе отдавался ему с ореолом мученика, очерченным вокруг лба тонким нимбом спутанных волос, с шелестящей молитвой на искусанных губах — не оставь меня. То, что всегда было в нем, в сочетании его застенчивости с желанием, горящим внутри, в его потребности утвердить себя в другом, в нем; то, что металлическим привкусом на языке, животной тягой влекло Ариму к его раздвинутым ногам, к острым коленкам — укусить за косточку, зализать укус, — к протянутой на ладони близости, такой щедрой и жадной одновременно… Жертвенность, с которой Хайсе подавался ему навстречу, не была новой, но новое качество появилось в ней, омрачающее и ядовитое, — отрицание своих желаний, невозможность изгнания их.

— Отосан, — выстонал Хайсе нерешительно, словно проверяя, может ли произнести это как раньше, и Ариме показалось, что он слушает диктофонную запись, бездушно воспроизводящую отпечаток чувства, когда-то такого особенного и говорящего, наживую снимающего последние заслонки. Дождь шумел так, словно лил прямо в комнате; или это была кровь в ушах. Хайсе обхватил его руку и направил к своей шее, сдавил горло — _пожалуйста._ Откинулся назад, забываясь окончательно, отворачиваясь в сторону. Арима сжал пальцы, ощущая, как перекатывается под ними его искривленная, неустойчивая жизнь.

Вдруг Хайсе вздрогнул и устремился к нему, приник всем телом — Арима едва успел выпустить его шею, чтобы не сделать больно. Он знал, что не мог придушить его сильнее, чем следовало; но что-то испугало Хайсе, и теперь он тяжело дышал под самым его ухом и вжимался в него так сильно, словно просил защиты. Сразу же, со странным предчувствием, не успевшим еще оформиться в мысль, Арима посмотрел влево — туда, куда секунду назад смотрел Хайсе, — и встретился взглядом с самим собой. Большое зеркало на стене напротив бесстрастно вторило всему происходящему на диване, заключая их с Хайсе как картину в раму, ирреальную в своей четкости, избыточной честности; завороженный, Арима изучал отражение и думал, до чего странно выглядит жизнь со стороны. Скомканное на полу покрывало, белые ноги Хайсе, распахнутые широко, он сам между ними… Конечно, Хайсе испугался этого: оно было противоположно влажной темноте под опущенными веками, в которую он бежал от одной ночи к другой, превращая свои чувства и все свои самоопределения во что-то постыдное и неправильное, вечную вину.

Хайсе шептал что-то, касался его лица пальцами — пойдем в постель, не смотри, не надо, пожалуйста, пойдем, — но Арима смотрел; смотрел на его поднятые сжатые плечи, на тонкие запястья и умоляющие руки, на бледную зябкую фигуру, которая выглядела под ним неправильно и побежденно, и не хотел этого. Он вспомнил вечер, пропахший цветением, когда в жарких и уязвимых словах Хайсе просил сохранить его — слишком открытый, слишком настоящий Хайсе на пике своей жизни и любви, уже тогда предвидевший сырую темноту на пороге. Удерживая его образ, Арима отвернулся от зеркала и поцеловал своего Хайсе нежно и глубоко, лаская его эхо на самом кончике языка, не позволяя ему сорваться; а потом вышел из него, развернул и усадил себе на колени, лицом к зеркалу.

В свете торшера обнаженное тело Хайсе было все равно что под лучом прожектора — гладкое, блестящее; живое тепло, выхваченное из пустой темноты. Диван стоял достаточно близко к зеркалу, и Арима в отражении мог видеть, как неверяще Хайсе раскрывал рот, как испуганно бегал его взгляд и как свет переливался золотом по его влажной коже, пока он ерзал и порывался встать; Арима обхватил его крепче, притянул ближе — спиной вплотную к своей груди, так что его напряженный член оказался зажат между их телами, тесно и жарко.

— Тихо, — спокойно приказал Арима в самое его ухо, легко царапнул зубами мочку. Хайсе замер — как замирал всегда, стоило Ариме сказать лишь слово этим особенным тоном, обращенным к нему одному: он слушался его беспрекословно, и глаза его становились мутными, щеки вспыхивали, брюки натягивались — или, если он уже был раздет, член мазал головкой по животу. Он подчинился и сейчас, хотя и дрожал под руками Аримы так, словно вот-вот заплачет; Арима подавил желание погладить его по волосам и вместо этого обхватил за подбородок пальцами, принуждая поднять склоненную голову и посмотреть прямо. Когда взгляд Хайсе перестал соскальзывать в сторону и стал осмысленным, когда он тихо сглотнул, принимая свою участь и уже не пытаясь уйти от предстоящего испытания — а он явно воспринимал это именно так, поджав губы и собираясь с силами, — Арима отпустил его подбородок и крепче перехватил за ноги.

— Смотри, — напомнил он ему, припечатывая его взгляд к зеркалу, приподнял за бедра и быстро погрузился в узкое податливое тепло. Хайсе дернулся и ухватился за его руки, но не смел отвести глаз. Арима знал, что так было слишком глубоко: стоя и сидя для Хайсе всегда было слишком много, слишком чувствительно, и его мутило и вело, пока он привыкал, каждый раз заново. Но именно это и было нужно сейчас — пресытить его чувствами, оглушить ощущениями до предела, до того прекрасного предела, за которым обнажается сырое и истинное, питающее его жизнь; и Арима сминал в пальцах нежную плоть его бедер, наталкивал на себя, входил на максимум с каждым толчком. Хайсе не издавал ни звука, и само его молчание уже говорило о многом — он всегда был громким, отдавался ощущениям без остатка, и Арима любил его таким; и даже в последние месяцы, как бы он ни смущался и ни ограничивал себя, стоны срывались с его губ, грустные и далекие, обращенные куда-то в недосягаемую больше высь — они звучали так, словно с каждым таким стоном Хайсе становилось меньше. Теперь, в этой новой тишине, заполненной звуками, которые люди называют пошлыми — хотя сам Арима никогда их такими не считал, — он вел губами по плечу Хайсе и надеялся, что тот чувствует это извинение, этот контраст с тем, что он делал с ним ниже, потому что знал, как ему сейчас больно — не физически, хуже. Хайсе держался за него так сильно, что наверняка оставлял синяки, и закусил собственную губу до того, что она побелела, но покорно подчинялся его воле, его рукам, ни разу не усомнившись в его решениях, ни разу не променяв безусловное доверие в глазах на сомнение, и — как нередко бывало в такие минуты — Ариму накрыло всепоглощающей нежностью к нему, той особенной нежностью, что позволяла ему быть с Хайсе жестоким, когда это было необходимо.

Он развел его ноги шире, забросив их по обе стороны от своих — так, что теперь Хайсе был на полном обозрении и ничто не мешало наблюдать, как его член входил в него сзади. Стремительное движение, влажная игра света, громкие звуки — все вокруг стягивало внимание к этой точке, и Хайсе медленно опустил взгляд. Он смотрел на их соединение как на что-то совсем для себя новое, только что открытое, и Арима знал, что внутри у него все кричит и слетает.

Да, именно это я и делаю с тобой, уже делал не раз и буду делать еще. Именно это и происходит — то, что ты пытаешься спрятать в одеялах, запеленать в темноте задернутых штор, в спасительной дымке асфиксии. Это — то, чего ты хочешь, и имеешь право хотеть, и я всегда тебе это дам.

Ты чувствуешь, Хайсе? В своем теле и в своей душе, чувствуешь внутри себя и видишь перед собой — это твои желания, твои ощущения, это все твое. Твое тело. Твое. Ты. Ты. Ты.

С каждым толчком Арима вбивал в него эти мысли, и Хайсе отзывался; он уже не мог отвести от зеркала взгляда и теперь смотрел прямо в свои шальные глаза, беззвучно проговаривая что-то губами, как завороженный — Арима не удивился бы, если это и были те самые слова. Снова он ощутил, какую ответственность нес за Хайсе — с самого начала и по собственной воле, но со временем она умножилась, проросла в нем до пугающей, всепроникающей глубины, и в моменты, подобные этому, Арима слишком отчетливо осознавал, как легко может уничтожить его, как просто было сжать ладонь безвозвратно и бессмысленно, нечаянно, — и не знал ничего более ценного и стоящего спасения, чем этот хрупкий человек в его руках, так неправильно, так вопреки всему ему нужный и нуждающийся в нем.

Арима притянул Хайсе к себе и поцеловал, снимая печать молчания с его красного рта, отстраняясь в тот самый момент, когда Хайсе жадно попросился языком, — и слюна упала на его губы. Сразу же Хайсе сам поспешил повернуться обратно к зеркалу; Арима тяжело опустил ладонь на его поясницу, и он выгнулся, и первый стон тихо сорвался с его губ, а потом второй и третий, и скоро он уже не сдерживался, выстанывая все громче и свободнее, все ближе к себе. Голый, раскрытый, зашкаливающий Хайсе — такой привычный к нему, такой невозможно красивый. Ощущения захлестывали Ариму с головой, так, как бывало только с Хайсе, как не могло быть ни с кем другим за всю его жизнь, и хотелось отпустить себя, позволить мыслям потеряться в этом горячем тумане, в шаманском ритме пульса в ушах, отбивающем каждый его толчок в темное, скрытое, сладкое нутро, но он не отпускал: сейчас было не для них обоих, сейчас было для Хайсе, он вел его за руку обратно к себе и должен был оставаться настороже, смотреть, куда ступает. Хайсе подавался назад в рваном темпе, и слезы собирались в уголках его глаз, освобожденные вместе с голосом, — ему было хорошо, и Арима выжимал из этого катарсиса все, что мог, еще дальше, еще сильнее, еще чувствительнее; член у Хайсе стоял так, что больно было смотреть, и он коснулся его, погладил вверх по нежной коже, игнорируя текущую головку, оттянул вниз, задел по яичкам пальцами — и так сочетал мощные толчки с легкими прикосновениями, пока Хайсе не поплыл окончательно, пока не начал задыхаться и раскрывать рот, словно его выбросило на берег, словно он только что родился заново и нуждался в помощи, чтобы сделать свой первый вдох.

А затем последовало то, к чему Арима был готов: Хайсе прорвало грязными словами, верными спутниками его диссоциации — это было последнее прибежище Канеки Кена, и некоторое время Арима позволял Хайсе говорить. Он давился и задыхался вокруг этих слов, отчаянно их выплевывал, и в его взгляде, прорезающем зеркало, Арима читал просьбу присоединиться. Это всегда был диалог, приглашение к избиению — Хайсе хотел, чтобы Арима хлестнул его по лицу вульгарным словом и перевел все происходящее в более примитивную плоскость, чтобы оторвал от плоти послание, в нее облаченное, но стоящее гораздо выше, сложнее и больнее. Было бы проще почувствовать себя использованным и развратным, сказать себе, что это просто секс, до которого он так жаден, — потому что он испорченный, и мелкий, и недолговечный, и все именно так, как должно быть, как соответствует агонии его души, всегда лишней, всегда ворующей. Арима наблюдал, как возрастала необходимость в его умоляющих глазах и дрожащем голосе, пока ответное молчание становилось все более звенящим, а слова все более уничижительными, и когда Хайсе уже выглядел так, словно вот-вот сломается, если он не сжалится над ним и не облегчит его участь самообретения в другом, Арима выпустил его член и протолкнул сразу три пальца ему в рот, прерывая поток слов, теперь похожий на бессвязную истерику.

Язык Хайсе горячо бился под его пальцами, но ничего кроме мычащих гласных не пробивалось наружу, и скоро Хайсе затих, а потом начал всхлипывать. Арима сбавил напор — не останавливаясь и не сбиваясь с ритма, — и свободной рукой обнял Хайсе поперек груди, прижал ближе, позволил ему закинуть голову на свое плечо. Слезы смешивались со слюной и стекали по его пальцам на ноги Хайсе, на пол; в тон его вынужденному молчанию молчал и Арима — он выражался иначе.

Плавным движением внутрь, губами по коже — мой мальчик.

Нежным касанием по соску — мой хороший мальчик.

Самый любимый. Самый сильный. Самый нужный.

Когда Хайсе расслабился в его руках, когда унялась его дрожь и утихли всхлипы, и он стал ласково водить языком по его пальцам, Арима вытащил их из его рта и мягко прислонил к губам: так приказ становился просьбой, контроль — доверием.

— Хайсе, — позвал Арима, и Хайсе поднял голову, но смотрел уже не в зеркало, а прямо на него — так близко, что Арима видел крошечные подрагивающие капли на его ресницах. — Назови меня, как ты любишь.

И убрал руку.

Румянец чуть жарче проступил на щеках Хайсе, но это не было смущением — для смущения между ними больше не оставалось нужной дистанции. Его блестящие глаза казались такими полноводными, мудрыми — глаза человека, который пережил кризис и знает, что за ним последует новый, но позже, не сейчас, — и Хайсе облизал губы, пробуя на вкус секунду перед тем, как произнесет это по-настоящему, пропуская через себя весь смысл, заключенный в одно-единственное слово, и снова почувствует то, чего не испытывал уже очень давно.

— Отосан, — выдохнул Хайсе в его лицо, и вот теперь было похоже на правду, и Арима кивнул и поцеловал его за ухом, обнимая его, двигаясь в нем, пока Хайсе все продолжал вышептывать — папа-папа-папа, словно пытался перебить чем-то это говорящее слишком о многом признание, но мог лишь повторять его раз за разом. Арима гладил его мокрыми от слюны пальцами, нежно тянул за спутанные волосы, ногтями чертил по спине — Хайсе хныкал, потому что спина у него была такой чувствительной, что могла считаться за эрогенную зону, — и, поддаваясь ощущениям, плавным и обволакивающим как масло, Арима уткнулся лбом между его лопаток и выдохнул, и впервые за долгое, долгое время позволил себе признать, как скучал по нему; боже, как он скучал. Он обхватил его член ладонью, наконец коснулся головки — горячей, влажной, — и Хайсе дернулся на нем и сразу кончил, вцепившись пальцами в его колени, из-под прикрытых век наблюдая в отражении, как сперма тонкими струйками заливает живот. Его дрожь передалась и Ариме, и ничего большего ему не требовалось — он тоже отпустил себя, изливаясь глубоко в него, бережно придерживая его ослабевшее тело руками. Они размеренно дышали, приходя в себя, чувствуя, как стягивает кожу подсыхающее семя, и все еще смотрели в зеркало — теперь уже спокойно, с ленивым любопытством, иногда пересекаясь взглядами; Арима видел, как тяжело далась Хайсе эта ночь, насколько он был вымотан, и все равно Хайсе привстал, поморщившись, развернулся к нему лицом и поцеловал в глаза — так, как делал раньше, а Арима поймал его ладонь и коснулся губами пальцев, у самых ногтей чувствуя горький полынный вкус истерзанных цветочных листьев.

Позже, в постели, в мягком хлопковом коконе, всегда хранящем запах Хайсе, он гладил его по волосам и думал, как это должно быть страшно — самообретение в другом, через действие, больше подходящее для самоотрицания и веками используемое людьми для этого. Он знал, что однажды это не сработает, что он сам прекратит попытки, потому что жатва спросит с него главную, последнюю жертву — и он отдаст ей Хайсе, все его улыбки и все его жаркие уязвимые слова; но сегодня Хайсе засыпал, и прежде, чем он закрыл глаза, Арима видел, что они свободны от призраков чужой беды. И что-то в его собственном сердце тоже отпустило и унялось — хотя бы сегодня.


End file.
